


The Shield, The Dagger, and The Rose

by rosesandblackbones



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandblackbones/pseuds/rosesandblackbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rosen Blessing is an old tradition, and one rarely done. That is for the rose to give a gift of pleasure unto their sworn shield and dagger. However, it is one that Ken Kaneki - Crown Prince of the Eprain Empire - is wholeheartedly willing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield, The Dagger, and The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Shield and Dagger (and technically AU as well) catgeory for #bonjoieweek on tumblr!!  
> This is technically my first finished piece funny enough.  
> Never thought that it'd be a bantsukikane smut oneshot, but welp, what do ya know.  
> Anyhow, this is me attempting smut, because there was a dire shortage of bantsukikane fics for my liking and I took this opportunity to fix that.  
> So, here is my take on sin :)

It was an old tradition. One rarely done, and considered out of fashion. That is, for the heir of the Eprain Empire to bless the captains of the Royal Guard and Army upon the evening of them accepting their new positions, not by a gift of gold, but by the gift of pleasure, as a holy relief for the pain that they had endured to survive that long. It was considered natural then for the tradition to have died out as for centuries the royal family had only had females as their heirs, and over time, the cultural holiness of the preservation of a maiden’s virginity began to grow. But then  _ he  _ was born. The Crown Prince of Eprain, Ken Kaneki. And therefore, the holiness of his own did not apply.

So, on the morn of the 6th of Onem during the 23rd Turn of the Kaneki Dynasty, Ken Kaneki found himself sitting on his throne that rested upon the lower steps of the dais on which his mother reigned. His gaze settled upon the two figures that kneeled before his mother, Queen Asheni Kaneki XIV, and his face warmed at the sight of them.

On the left kneeled a man who couldn’t have been older than 22, with a tall lean frame, pale skin, and turquoise hair that curled around his ears. He was Shuu Tsukiyama, and was heir to one of the most prominent noble houses in the Empire. It was also for that reason that many thought he was mad for fighting from the rank of a foot soldier up to where he was now - First Lieutenant of the First Division of the Royal Army - without the help of his family’s money to spur the promotion process along. Ken had heard that he had been adamant about not relying on his family’s renown and gold. That he had wanted to prove that any strength he possessed was due to his own merit. It was an admirable cause for wanting to fight in the army, however, there have been whispers that he was much more cunning than he initially seemed. And it was probably this very quality about him that allowed him to climb the ranks in only three years, and accumulate a countless amount of lovers while he did so. 

On the right of his mother kneeled a man who Ken would argue was perhaps the direct antithesis of the formor. He was the 25 year old Vice Captain of the Royal Guard, and was a man that was built like the god of war, Lerbar, reborn - Kazuichi Banjou. He was even taller than Shuu by a few inches. His hair was the color of wheat and although it was longer at the front, it was shorn at the back, and the beard on his chin was shaved into a crescent. Kazuichi was known to be a kind man, yet was fierce when the need required him to be. And, Ken had no doubt in his mind that it was very same kindness that led the gods to blessing him to now being promoted like this. As Ken’s mother always said, “Mind your actions, for the gods are always watching them.”

Movement drew his attention from the recesses of his mind back to the present, and when he processed what he saw, Ken realized that his mother had already proclaimed the titles of the two new captains to the court, as they were now standing with their respective capes on toward the clapping crowd - black with a silver dagger for the Royal Army, and white with a black shield for the Royal Guard. And then, he heard his mother make her final proclamation of, “And with that, the feast may now commence.” 

Ken heard lively music begin to play and everyone began to disperse to do their own things. Some migrated over to the food tables that had a plethora of dishes to choose from, while others began to pair up and dance in the middle of the hall. Others still, walked up to the two captains to congratulate them, however, no one seemed to resemble him, a prince too shy to say hello, and too bored to leave. 

Ken wanted to punch himself. How pathetic could he be? By the gods, he was the Crown Prince! All he had to do was just  _ look  _ at one of the courtiers that were now vying for either of the captains attention, and they’d flee like a herd of deer with a wolf on their heels. He could  _ do this _ .

So with that Ken rose from his throne, and with a raised chin, he walked down towards where the two captains were talking with a group of other courtiers. The closer he walked however, the more heads began to turn. He could almost hear the whispers that were beginning to spread. 

What was he doing?

What was happening?

Why was the Crown Prince who, rarely if ever joined in engagements like this, suddenly walking towards the heart of the crowd?

What made this time different?

Ken probably wouldn’t have been able to answer them if they were to ask anyways, because he certainly didn’t know. All he knew was that his body was moving towards the two captains, and his mind didn’t seem all that present when the two finally noticed who it was that stood only a few feet away from them, and the previous conversation died a swift and abrupt death.

It was Captain Tsukiyama who finally broke the silence as he bowed with a flourish of his new obsidian cape, “Your Highness, it is an honor to finally meet you. You honor both me and Captain Banjou with your presence.”

Ken’s sense of presence within the moment was starting to come back to him as he replied, “The honor is mine, Captains, and I must congratulate you on your promotions. You’ve worked hard for them.”

Captain Banjou was then the one to reply, “Thank you Your Highness. We are honored that you think so.”

At this point the other courtiers had already left them, and it was just the three of them in their own little circle at the heart of the feast. A moment of silence passed, and in it, Ken could feel his earlier anxiety creep up on him as both of the captains looked at him with expectant eyes. He had finished congratulating them, and yet he was still standing there, so of course he still had more to say right? Obviously that must be the case. However, the truth of the matter was was that Ken had no other reason for interrupting their night, other than the pull that drew him to them like a moth to a flame, and the sudden overwhelming desire he had to claim them for his own. 

That is why a part of him was not surprised when he blurted out with a beating heart, “Come to my chambers in half an hour. I wish to give you the Rosen Blessing for you have piqued my interest, and I would like your lives to be long ones as a consequence. Do you accept this boon?”

Ken watched as the shocked eyes of the captains found each other, and after a second of silent conversation had passed, Captain Tsukiyama said with a smile dancing upon his mouth, and light doing the same in his violet eyes, “It would be an honor Your Highness.”

Ken only nodded before he turned to leave, and although the music had gotten louder he could barely hear it over the roaring beating of his heart. 

He spotted his mother, who was at the center of her own group near the dias, staring at him. She was surrounded by a few of her advisors, but with a flick of her wrist they quickly dispersed like one might at a swarm of gnats. He knew that she was expecting him to tell her what it is that he told the captains, so he walked over to her - obeying her silent command.

Ken’s mother was an imposing woman, and was only fitting of the word “mother” a handful of times at most. Queen Asheni was tall, and had a slim figure, but she wore what curves she did have well. Her floor-length gown was a deep blood red that contrasted well with her pale skin, and shoulder-length ink-like hair. Slate grey eyes held him hostage over the rim of the flute of champagne that she sipped, and after a pregnant moment of silence between them, she spoke, finally breaking her spell.

“I see that you spoke with the captains, Ken.”

Ken’s eyes almost immediately fell to the gleaming marble floor, his reflection staring back at him, “Yes, Mother.”

“I also see that you spoke to them about something else.”

He said nothing to refute her statement.

“Well, boy, out with it,” she snapped.

“I…,” Ken bit his lip before he could continue, “I told them that I wanted to bless them with the Rosen Blessing. It would be a waste, when I am the first male to have been born for  _ centuries _ .”

Ken lifted his mismatched grey and red eyes back to his mother’s own, “Should I have done any different?”

“No,” the queen closed her eyes and a smirk touched her crimson lips, “If you had, I probably wouldn’t have considered you my son.”

Another moment of silence passed between them before Ken said, “Is that all, Mother? I need to go and prepare.”

“Yes.”

Ken turned to leave, but before he got ten paces away from her, he heard his mother call out to him, “Ken!”

He looked back over at her with a raised brow.

“Guard your heart. And don’t expect to receive more than what you can give.”

Ken said nothing as he left the brightness of throne room, only for the darkness of the halls to swallow him whole.

 

~~~

 

The scent of frankincense and myrrh incense filled the dimly lit room, and the smoke wrapped around the golden expanse like ghosts dancing on air. The water of the bath had long warmed Ken’s cold body, and the red rose petals that floated on the surface tickled his pale skin.

His eyes dragged past the table were mulberry wine had been set out next to plates of small cut toast, goat cheese, and thin slices of ham, to the hourglass that rested on his study table. It was almost empty, which meant his two guests would soon arrive at any moment, and he should at least attempt to get dressed.

After hauling himself out of the copper tub, Ken dried himself off and pleasantly noted that he now smelled like roses. Bare feet padded over brightly embroidered rugs as he made his way towards his bed, and the silken gold robe that was spread out upon it. Finely embroidered red roses and calla lilies crept up from the bottom of it until it looked like a blooming bouquet laid around the collar and chest. It felt lovely to put on as it slided against Ken’s smooth skin, and right as he had finished tying the sash he heard a knock at his door. 

All at once his hands began to shake and his heart began to pound against his ribcage. Ken took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before he strode over to his wooden door and carefully opened it, completely oblivious to the fact that he was furiously blushing with bated breath.

Outside of his door stood both of the captains in all of their finery. His sworn dagger and shield ready to be blessed by their master. Ken saw pleasent surprise coat Captain Tsukiyama’s fine features, while shy awe covered Captain Banjou’s. Both of them proceeded to bow as they said in unision, “Your Highness,” and with that, Ken further opened the door until both of them were inside his room, before locking it behind them.

Captain Banjou cleared his throat before he spoke, his eyes hopping from one thing in the room to another, but never fully settling again on the prince, “Your Highness’s room is beautiful.”

Ken smiled, “Thank you, Captain Banjou. However, since we shall be performing the Heir’s Favor...perhaps it would be better if we all referred to each other by our given names. So, you may call me Ken.”

Kazuichi’s eyes slowly blinked as he processed the information, and Ken thought to himself, that the sight reminded him of an owl. A slow smile started to form across Banjou’s face as he said, “Alright.” 

Ken turned to the table were the food was set out and poured three golden chalices of wine, before gazing at them as he sipped from one. The wine was sweet as it went down his throat.

“Do you want a drink? The wine is sweet, and it is a fine vintage.”

“I’ve have my fill of wine already,” said Shuu.

Ken’s gaze focused on Kazuichi, “And what of you?”

“I am the same Your Hi-, I mean, Ken.”

Ken smiled again as he set down his chalice, “Good.” He watched as both of their gazes followed his hands as he undid his sash while he spoke, “Now strip.”

Quickly, and yet carefully as well, they all escaped out of the confines of their clothes, until nothing obstructed anyone’s view of the other. Ken practically wanted to purr at the naked sight of them, his gut already stirring with want.

“Get on the bed.”

They obeyed, laying themselves on the plush gold comforter, spread out like an offering and he was their god. Ken sighed at the sight, “Now what should we do first?”

Shuu licked his lips. Ken’s eyes followed the sight. They were pink, and they looked soft. He wanted to kiss him. “Whatever it is that you want to do.”

_ Yeah, let’s start with that. _

“C’mere,” he said to Shuu; and as Shuu obliged him, Ken pulled him even closer from behind his head as his fingers entangled themselves into Shuu’s hair. A part of Ken noted that Shuu’s hair was so very, very soft, but as their lips joined and melded together he found that Shuu’s lips were even softer. His hand traveled from the back of Shuu’s head to the nape of his neck, while his other found purchase on a thigh, and almost immediately, he felt the other man’s lips open in a gasp, allowing him to taste his mouth, and  _ god’s above _ did Shuu taste good. He tasted like sweet champagne, and like the smell of a warm spring day in a flower garden. 

Ken could savor that scent. 

He could roll around in that scent, and practically bathe himself in it. 

He could live the rest of his life and die in that scent, and he would be happy. 

So, it was only natural that it was almost impossible for him to have tried and stop himself from letting the most wanton moan he had ever heard himself utter, slip past his lips, as he continued to kiss Shuu with abandon.

A rustle from the sheets reminded him of Kazuichi’s presence behind him, and not wanting the other man to feel left out, Ken pulled away from Shuu, and was pleased to find Shuu’s pale face awash in a red flush, and his lips wet and swollen. He hummed in approval before turning to back to Banjou, whose cheeks had begun to flush as well, however, Ken saw that he had took it upon himself to slowly stroke himself at the sight of the other two kissing before him, and was already half hard.

Kazuichi’s dark brown eyes bore into Ken’s own, and before he realized it, Ken found himself crawling over to him and taking his mouth in his own. Kazuichi’s lips were arguably just as soft as Shuu’s own, but he tasted  _ fresh _ . Like sweet citrus and mint, and Ken just couldn’t stop kissing him.

Some part of his mind registered the sensation of a warm hands palming his ass, and when he felt them spread, when he felt the warm wetness of what he knew had to be Shuu’s tongue lap at him, he whined in Kazuichi’s mouth, the need for release bordering on pain now. He pulled away with a gasp when he felt Shuu’s warm hand wrap around him and start to stroke him, his tongue moving in time with his hand. His bucked every time Shuu’s rings dragged over his head, and another moan dragged itself from his throat.

Sweet lords above, he was going to start seeing stars soon if Shuu kept doing that.

Kazuichi gave him another deep kiss before his mouth traveled to the crook of Ken’s neck, and every time he sucked a spot of his skin and lap at it after, a whine would slip past Ken’s lips. By the time that Kazuichi’s mouth had gotten to Ken’s nipples he was a writhing, whining mess, and his blood felt like it was boiling underneath his skin, and he could hardly catch his breath.

All of a sudden he heard Shuu’s lust-filled voice growl, “Turn over.” A shiver racked down from Ken’s head to his toes at the sound of the command. A very distant part of his mind wanted to demand that he rebel at the thought of anyone other than his mother giving him orders, but he ignored it as he flipped over, his back now sinking down into the plush comforter. 

Movement around his peripheral vision jerked his attention back up to Kazuichi who had gotten on his knees with each one being on a side of Ken’s head. From where he was laying down, Kazuichi’s swollen cock was right above his head, and he was now stroking it at a faster pace than before, with precum pearling at the head. Ken hadn’t even realized he was panting with want until Banjou smiled a cocky smile down at him, “Do you want to taste it?”

The part of Ken’s brain that governed proper speech had stopped functioning properly around this time as right at that second he felt a couple of Shuu’s fingers go into him up to the knuckle, and all he could do was nod and moan in reply. Kazuichi seemed to have understood what he meant as not a moment after he said, “Open.”

Ken’s mouth opened immediately to invite the warm salty length into it, and he moaned as his mouth wrapped around it and he began to suck. He both felt and heard Kazuichi’s moan from above him, and a hot shot a pleasure went through him, straight to his own cock, at the feel of Shuu’s fingers curling up inside him, and  _ gods preserve him _ Ken was positive he just saw stars from whatever it is that Shuu just did with his fingers.

He felt Shuu push his legs up over his shoulders until Kazuichi had to hold them, so they would stay in place. Kazuichi was still steadily fucking his mouth as he heard Shuu say while he rubbed his entrance, “I love how pink you are here. It’s so pretty...We have such a pretty crown prince don’t we Kazuichi?”

Ken felt Kazuichi chuckle as he replied in a husky voice, “Yes, especially like this.” 

“So,” he thrusted, “open and,” another thrust, “pliant and,” and another thrust as he grinned down at Ken, “eager.” Ken moaned as a shiver went through him.

He felt Shuu line up with him, and his stomach clenched in anticipation before he felt the sensation of Shuu filling him up, and the moan that came out of him - that was only partially muffled by Kazuichi’s cock - seemed to come from his toes. Ken heard Shuu chuckle, and as he stroked Ken’s thigh he said, “Move when you want me to;” ever mindful of the fact that Kazuichi was still occupying Ken’s mouth, and was visibly coming undone by the minute as one of Ken’s hands had come up to play with his balls, while the other was violently fisting the sheets.

Almost immediately, Ken grinded himself back onto Shuu, and he shuddered as pleasure worked through him once Shuu began to move at a steady rhythm. A distant part of him realized that his moans were getting louder, and his whole body felt sensitive, and hot, and he needed his release so bad he could almost  _ taste it _ .

Shuu was practically pummeling his hips when he asked him with a deep, panting voice, “Do you want to release?”

Somehow Ken had managed some form of a nod around Kazuichi’s thick cock. Kazuichi himself had already become a moaning mess a while ago, and had taken to licking and sucking Ken’s legs.

“Oh hell,” he heard Kazuichi moan with a gasp, “I’m so, so, so, so close.” 

At that moment Shuu twisted his hips and ended up stroking that place that made Ken’s head spin and see stars, and _ oh hell _ he couldn’t stop grinding back on Shuu if his life depended on it.

“Shit,” he heard Shuu grunt, “I think,” a pant, “I think I’m close to.” He really must have been, because it only took a few more thrusts before he growled a guttural moan as he thrusted through his release, hands clutching Ken’s thighs so hard, Ken knew that they were probably going to bruise. And, like a chain reaction, as soon as Ken felt Shuu’s warm release fill him, he came all across his stomach, with some of his release even getting on his chin. He moaned through it, his eyes rolling back and his body feeling practically weightless, his whole being sensitive to everything. Ken heard Kazuichi gasp again. 

“Oh, Ken,” he whined, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I-.” All Ken could hear was the most wanton moan he had ever heard leave Kazuichi’s lips as the salty sweet taste of citrus and mint filled his mouth. He swallowed it almost immediately.

When Ken had finally gained the energy to open his eyes he found Kazuichi up above him, gasping for air, and upon feeling Shuu leave him - he hadn’t realized how empty he would feel afterwards - he began to tug his legs away. Realizing this, Kazuichi let Ken’s legs go, and pulled out from his mouth - Ken also hadn’t realized how sore his mouth would feel after, but he was satisfied so he didn’t care.

He sat up on his elbows and looked at Shuu who had stretched his legs to get off the bed, but before his feet could touch the floor, Ken said, “Where’re you going?”

Shuu looked back at him with a raised brow, “Home? I’d thought you want us to leave right after.”

All Ken could do was shake his head as a slow smile spread out upon his face, “No, c’mere. Stay.” 

He looked back at Kazuichi who was in a similar position as Shuu, although a bit more breathless, “The both of you.”

It was only after Ken had managed to curl into the sheets like a contented cat did both of them settle into either side of him. Kazuichi pressed up against his back with his arm around his waist and their legs intertwined, while Ken snuggled into Shuu’s chest, and Shuu’s hand played with his hair. 

Sleep seemed to come for him quickly, but before his consciousness faded away, he heard Kazuichi mumble to Shuu, “Did you notice?”

Shuu’s hand stilled in Ken’s air, but only for a moment,“Hmm? Notice what?”

“That he smells like roses.”

Ken could almost  _ hear  _ the grin that he knew graced Shuu’s face as he replied, “Of course. They’re my favorite after all.”

Ken heard Kazuichi’s deep chuckle rumble behind him, “They’re one of my favorites too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, please kudo and comment!  
> Feedback is greatly encouraged!  
> Not sure if I did this alright, because I never write oneshots, but I needed more Banjou love, so this came out.  
> ^-^
> 
> You can also find me at:
> 
> \- Twitter: @empressofhorror  
> \- Tumblr: empressofhorror.tumblr.com
> 
> \- Imani


End file.
